Sur la route
by Leyounette
Summary: Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.
1. Poupée

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating : **K

**Couple :** RoadLenalee (si si ça existe)

**Petit blablatage : **

Vous avez bien lu : du RoadLenalee. Je conseillerai donc aux personnes n'aimant pas le shôjo-ai/yuri de ne pas lire ce qui suit. Ce couple n'est pas connu du tout, mais je l'aime bien personnellement ^^

Ce sera donc un recueil de petites ficclets sur ce couple. J'en ai pour le moment quatre en réserve, et ça reste relativement soft – ce n'est parfois même pas réciproque (avant d'écrire un lemon yuri, faudrait déjà que j'en trouve qui me serve de modèle XD).

Quelques mots sur le titre : j'avais aucune idée alors j'ai pris celui-là qui fait référence au prénom de Road (vive la subtilité –'') et à une chanson de De Palmas (« car j'étais sur la route toute la sainte journée... ») bien que ça n'ait aucun rapport (pour le moment) avec les ficclets.

J'espère quand même que ces petites histoires vous plairont et peut-être (soyons fous !) vous feront apprécié de couple trop sous-estimé.

Un immense merci à mes très chères amies Talim76 et Tsuki Yoru pour leur soutien, (re)lecture, conseils et autres bienfaits !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Poupée : 

Comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, Road avait reçu de nombreuses poupées lors de ses anniversaires.

La première d'entre elles, une blonde prénommée Mathilde, avait fini explosée contre un mur après avoir refusé d'obéir à la fillette, et Tyki avait dû longuement lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet et non d'un Akuma. A la décharge de la Noé, précisons que les deux notions étaient quasi-synonymes dans son esprit.

La mort toute aussi violente de la deuxième poupée découlait de la remarque du brun : Road avait essayé d'y faire entrer une âme damnée. Ça marchait bien avec des corps mécaniques impies, pourquoi pas avec une poupée de tissu ?! Le malheureux jouet ne put supporter l'opération et implosa dans les mains de la fillette. Le Prince Millénaire la consola en la félicitant pour son imagination et son esprit inventif, et c'était à cette anecdote peu connue que la Noé devait sa coiffure en pétard.

Les poupées suivantes de Road figuraient toutes sur la liste d'une longue et tragique hécatombe. Tel jouet décédait parce que la fillette avait tenté de reproduire les stigmates du clan sur son front – au scalpel. Tel autre terminait sa brève existence en cendres après que la demoiselle ait voulu tester sa résistance aux pouvoirs électriques de Skin.

Un jour enfin, Road cessa de torturer ses infortunées camarades de jeu. Tout le clan émit les hypothèses les plus folles sur ce brusque changement de comportement. Ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était dû à la première rencontre de Road et de Lenalee, et que la Noé venait de trouver le plus inestimable des jouets.

« Une poupée exorciste, ça n'a pas de prix ! ».

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


	2. Parfum

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating : **K

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette nouvelle ficclet vous plaira tout autant !

Un immense merci à mes très chères amies Talim76 et Tsuki Yoru pour leur soutien, (re)lecture, conseils et autres bienfaits !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfum :

Road vivait dans un rêve. Pour son plaisir personnel comme pour le cauchemar de ses victimes, elle savait rendre les mondes chimériques qu'elle imaginait diablement réalistes.

La vue et l'ouïe étaient les sens les plus faciles à berner et la jeune Noé reproduisait à merveille les images et les sons dans les songes qu'elle créait. Le plus attentif des observateurs s'y serait fait prendre - ce stupide Exorciste rouquin en savait quelque chose.

La petite fille était aussi relativement satisfaite de ses imitations des contacts et des goûts. La sensation d'une lame vous transperçant et celle du sang dans la bouche comptait parmi les supplices qu'elle préférait infliger à ses ennemis.

Par contre, elle n'aimait pas du tout le sens de l'odorat. Les senteurs avaient toujours été le point faible de ses rêves et Road trouvait l'odeur de la mort dans ses illusions bien fade par rapport à celle dont ses narines se régalaient dans la réalité.

La fillette faisait donc de gros efforts pour pallier à cette faiblesse et s'efforçait de se sensibiliser aux senteurs qui l'entouraient. La Noé avait d'ailleurs rapidement déterminé celle qu'elle préférait : le parfum de Lenalee, qui supplantait même celui du sang dans son cœur – un exploit en soit.

L'odeur qui se dégageait de la Chinoise était aussi indescriptible que délicieuse pour la petite adolescente, mais cette senteur naturelle était encore sublimée par le parfum que portait Lenalee. Un parfum qui s'accordait à merveille avec l'odeur propre de l'Exorciste et que la jeune fille avait sans doute choisi avec soin.

Road aurait sans doute beaucoup moins aimé ce parfum si elle avait su que c'était Lavi qui l'avait offert à Lenalee pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !

Je précise que je n'aime pas du tout le LaviLenalee, mais il me fallait un personnage masculin dont Road puisse être jalouse, or elle aime bien Allen et je ne vois pas Kanda offrir un parfum à Lenalee, donc j'ai choisi Lavi (d'autant plus que Road ne doit pas trop le porter dans son cœur...).

Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


	3. Adieu

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating : **K

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et revieweurs ! J'espère que cette nouvelle ficclet vous plaira ! Je comptais poster dimanche mais des bugs informatiques m'en ont empêché T.T Désolée !!

Un immense merci à mes très chères amies Talim76 et Tsuki Yoru pour leur soutien, (re)lecture, conseils et autres bienfaits ! Si vous n'existiez pas, c'est simple, il faudrait vous inventer U.U

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Adieu :

Leur mission était vouée à l'échec, cela, les Exorcistes le savaient depuis toujours. On ne leur avait jamais caché leur infériorité numérique ni leur faiblesse face aux armées du Comte mais ils avaient continué à se battre – par foi, par amour ou parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix.

Lors de l'attaque finale du Prince Millénaire et du clan des Noé contre l'Ordre, les Exorcistes avaient défendu leur Congrégation jusqu'au dernier mais ils avaient fini par tomber, inexorablement, les uns après les autres.

Se promenant gaiement dans les ruines de ce qui avait été leur quartier général désormais dévasté, Road ne cachait pas sa joie en ce jour de victoire pour son Prince. La vue de chaque cadavre élargissait son sourire cruel et chaque râle de souffrance paraissait aussi doux à ses oreilles que la plus délicieuse des friandises sous sa langue. Road détestait les humains, mais elle admirait le courage et la folie, et les Exorcistes avaient sans aucun doute fait preuve des deux en protégeant leur cher Ordre jusqu'à leurs dernières forces au lieu de fuir. Alors, quand elle croisait sur son chemin le corps à l'agonie de l'un de ces pitoyables mais si distrayants humains, elle se penchait vers lui et lui demandait dans un murmure quelle était la chose qui lui était la plus chère. S'il répondait, la Noé des rêves lui offrait le plus beau des songes en guise d'adieu. Sa façon à elle de les remercier. Krory voulut revoir Eliade. Miranda revécut la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit « Merci. » Komui partit avec le visage de sa sœur. Kanda pria gentiment la Noé d'aller se faire foutre. Bookman Junior désira entendre un dernière fois ses amis prononcer son nom : Lavi.

Quand Road s'avança vers le corps ensanglanté de Lenalee et chuchota sa question au creux de son oreille, la jeune fille répondit doucement qu'elle voulait la voir sourire sincèrement. « Parce que ça aussi, ça a été mon monde. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la petit fille obéit et rendit son sourire à la Chinoise, et quand Lenalee finit par expirer, Road sentit une petite larme glisser le long de sa joue, sans trop savoir pourquoi non plus.

Les Exorcistes étaient aussi stupides et faibles que les autres humains, mais ils allaient un peu lui manquer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu (joie de vivre power n'est-ce pas ? U.U)

Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


	4. Estimation

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating : **K + ou T pour un petit sous-entendu

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Encore merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et revieweurs ! J'espère que cette nouvelle ficclet vous plaira ! La précédente était assez triste, celle-ci est d'un registre différent, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus drôle... et ça donne quelque chose de très con -_- je l'aime un peu moins que les autres mais bon. Si vous n'avez pas lu une certaine vignette dans le tome 14, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre, désolée ^^''

Un immense merci à mes très chères amies Talim76 et Tsuki Yoru pour leur soutien, (re)lecture, conseils et autres bienfaits !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Estimation :

Road Kamelot détestait Marian Cross.

D'abord parce qu'il avait attiré un nombre incommensurable d'ennuis – et de dettes – aux Jasdavid et qu'entre membres d'un même clan, on se soutient dans l'adversité.

Puis, parce qu'il fumait et que la petite Noé ne supportait pas l'odeur de la cigarette – à part celles de Tiky mais là, c'était différent.

Ensuite, parce que cet obsédé notoire avait été le maître et le bourreau de son Allen. Road adorait sa famille mais éprouvait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune Exorciste et quiconque le martyrisait lui était d'office antipathique. Elle était la seule à avoir le droit de jouer avec l'Anglais – elle acceptait à la rigueur de le prêter de temps en temps à Tyki.

Enfin restait le crime le plus grave et le plus impardonnable du maréchal : celui de lèse-majesté. Pas envers le Prince Millénaire, non, envers Lenalee Lee. Cet ignorant avait osé la sous-estimer.

N'en déplaise à Cross, la jeune Chinoise faisait du 85D, pas du C.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus ^^'' mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu ! (vous pouvez comprendre la dernière phrase comme vous le souhaitez : ou Road a exploré la garde robe de Lenalee pour dénicher sa taille, ou c'est directement son décollette qu'elle a exploré, au choix ^^)

J'arrive à la fin des quatre premières ficclets que j'avais écrit, mais j'ai déjà commencé la prochaine fournée au brouillon, ils mettront juste un peu plus de temps à arriver.

Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


	5. Fétichisme

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating : **K +

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Tout d'abord, un énorme désolée pour le retard avec lequel je poste cette nouvelle ficclet. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard avec lequel j'ai répondu à vos reviews : j'essaie toujours de le faire mais mon manque de temps et de mémoire met souvent à mal mes bonnes résolutions. J'essaierai d'être moins en retard à l'avenir !

Voici donc une nouvelle ficclet : je le trouve moins bien que les autres. A ma décharge, je l'ai écrit entre midi et une heure dans le foyer bondé et bruyant de mon lycée, avec une amie à côté qui râlait que je perde mon temps à faire du shôjo-ai alors que je pourrais l'utiliser pour écrire le yaoi que je lui ai promis XD J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira un peu.

Un immense merci à mes très chères Talim76 et Tsuki Yoru pour leur soutien et relecture (et pour le titre) !

* * *

Fétichisme :

Road était l'aînée des Noé mais elle n'en conservait pas moins un corps et un visage enfantin : elle ne grandissait plus depuis des années et, à vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus quel âge elle avait exactement. Certes, sa jeune apparence l'obligeait à aller à l'école mais en général, ça lui était tout de même sacrément utile pour tromper son monde. Cette maladroite exorciste allemande en savait quelque chose : elle ne s'était à aucun moment douté que la gamine au parapluie qui lui demandait une place de cirque comptait en réalité la torturer dans un monde d'illusions.

Sa chère Lenalee aussi s'y était laissée prendre et en était longtemps restée plongée dans l'inconscience. Road en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui ôter cet ignoble uniforme d'Exorciste et le remplacer par une robe noire qui la mettait bien plus en valeur. Elle en avait aussi _un peu_ profité pour vérifier si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils le semblaient, certes, mais rien d'indécent...

… Oui, bon, elle avait _aussi_ gardé l'ancien uniforme de la Chinoise, aussi laid soit-il, parce qu'il rappelait toujours à la Noé la beauté et le parfum inimitable de la jeune fille.

Depuis, elle le gardait soigneusement au fond de son armoire, et le ressortait de temps en temps pour le contempler et en caresser le tissu. Bien sûr, il était trop grand pour elle – Lenalee mesurait 1m66 et elle seulement 1m48 – mais la jeune brune espérait bien un jour être assez grande pour pouvoir le porter.

Elle ne se souvenait qu'alors qu'elle ne grandissait plus – c'était sans doute le seul inconvénient que Road trouvait à sa nature de Noé.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul. Je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain arrivera, j'ai des idées mais beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à les mettre convenablement en forme.

Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas !


	6. Appétit

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

… Bon, je m'arrange pas au niveau de la régularité de postage --'' à ma décharge, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire la ficclet ci-dessous. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant xD Attention au rating, il est un tout petit plus élevé que d'habitude mais rien de bien méchant.

Merci beaucoup à mes très chères Tsuki Yoru et Talim76 et aux personnes qui ont lu/laissé une review ! ^^

Bonne lecture (j'espère XD) !

* * *

Appétit :

Lenalee avait très jeune perdu ses parents et ne s'en souvenait presque plus. L'un des rares souvenirs qu'elle conservait de sa mère était les contes que cette dernière lui lisait chaque soir avant de la coucher. La jeune Chinoise se rappelait tout particulièrement d'une journée où elle avait été insupportable : sa mère l'avait réduite au silence en la menaçant du grand ogre occidental qui viendrait la dévorer en l'embrassant si elle n'était pas sage.

Lorsqu'elle avait raconté cette anecdote à Lavi des années plus tard, le roux en avait explosé de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes. Le fait que les Chinois associent l'idée de french kiss à celle du cannibalisme avait beaucoup amusé le Bookman et il avait aussitôt fourni une abondante documentation sur les différentes façons de manger quelqu'un à son amie – les joues de l'adolescente en étaient restées cramoisies pendant une semaine.

Baiser, anthropophagie, cunnilingus et autres réjouissances – la pauvre Lenalee se perdait un peu dans tout ce lexique particulièrement obscur pour elle.

La jeune fille était cependant certaine d'une chose. La première fois que ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Road, les deux prunelles de la Noé ne lui avaient dit qu'une chose. « Je te mangerai ».

Lenalee ignorait seulement auquel de ces termes Road faisait précisément allusion.

* * *

Je m'explique U.U (inutile de me dire que c'est glauque/tordu, je le sais XD)

Il me semble avoir lu/entendu quelque part qu'en Chine (peut-être plus de nos jours, mais au moins à une certaine époque) on considérait le roulage de pelles européen comme du cannibalisme et qu'on faisait peur avec ça aux enfants. J'ai pas réussi à retrouver ma source donc j'espère que c'est pas des bêtises ^^'' Par contre, ce dont je suis à peu près sûre (source : mon prof de philo) c'est qu'en Chine, s'embrasser en public (surtout avec la langue) a le même impact que deux personnes qui feraient l'amour dans la rue en Europe, c'est considéré comme très choquant. Mon blablatage d'après ficclet est presque plus long que la ficclet elle-même –''

En tous cas, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand le prochain arrivera (tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon bac blanc est bientôt fini et que je vais enfin pouvoir réécrire **).

Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas !

EDIT : je remercie mille fois Cup of Tea de m'avoir signalé ma bourde quant au postage de cette ficclet ! Désolée pour le problème T.T


	7. Parapluie

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Mon rythme de postage est de pire en pire T.T je me désespère... enfin bref, j'espère que cette ficclet vous plaira : ce n'est pas l'une de mes préférées sur la forme (j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la mettre en mot) mais je tenais beaucoup à cette idée ^^

Pour comprendre cette ficclet, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous ayez au moins lu le manga jusqu'au dernier tome sorti en France, le 19 me semble-t-il. Sinon, il y a un spoil à la fin.

Merci comme toujours à mes très chères Tsuki Yoru et Talim76 et aux personnes qui ont lu/laissé une review ! Et merci à Lucie pour l'idée d'Appétit ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parapluie :

Road mourut dans l'Arche, poignardée par Lavi depuis son monde onirique. Elle disparut dans un dernier éclat de rire avant de partir en cendres sous les yeux de Lenalee.

On ne peut décemment pas se désoler sur la mort d'un ennemi. L'Exorciste dut donc museler ses sentiments, ignorer la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur, rester terre à terre, se concentrer exclusivement sur l'aspect matériel des choses - et faire remarquer à ses compagnons que sans Road pour maintenir sa porte, leur fuite de l'Arche était fortement compromise.

De retour à la Congrégation, seule la joie fut permise : celle de retrouver ses amis, son frère, son foyer. Lenalee fut envoyée à l'infirmerie et y demeura plusieurs jours, obligée de simuler le bonheur, contrainte de dissimuler sa tristesse. Elle crut se noyer intérieurement dans les sanglots que renfermaient son cœur.

Elle obligea celui-ci – qu'il lui semblait creux désormais ! - à rester muet même une fois autorisée à réintégrer ses quartiers. Les minces murs de sa chambre n'auraient su retenir ses cris de douleur. La douleur, faute de pouvoir s'épancher, n'en était que plus insupportable jour après jour.

Lenalee attendit. Une semaine s'écoula avant que ne survienne enfin un jour de pluie. Dès que la tempête battante commença à fouetter les vitres de sa chambre, elle sortit de la forteresse et courut se perdre dans la forêt.

Là, dans la solitude et la violence de la tempête, ses pleurs purent enfin s'échapper de ce cœur qui ne les avait déjà que trop longtemps retenus. Le fracas de la pluie étouffait ses sanglots et ses cris. Elle pleurait et le ciel pleurait avec elle. Ni la tempête ni sa peine ne s'apaisaient.

Puis soudain les gouttes de pluie cessèrent de frapper son visage et de se mêler à ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Le Prince va encore être furieux que je lui ai emprunté Lero ».

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul et assez clair. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain, j'ignore donc quand il arrivera.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça ^^


	8. Train

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Trois mois sans rien poster, j'ai fait fort cette fois-ci... Je n'ai néanmoins pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter là ce recueil, il me reste des idées que j'aimerais bien développer. Le problème, c'est que je suis actuellement en prépa littéraire, d'où deux conclusions : la première, c'est que je manque affreusement de temps pour écrire ou pour taper, la seconde, c'est que je suis en internat et que je n'ai quasiment pas accès à internet donc quand par miracle j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire et de taper quelque chose, je ne peux pas le poster... Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet affreux retard T.T

Voici en tous cas une nouvelle ficclet que j'ai écrit cet été, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de spoils particuliers...

Merci comme toujours à mes très chères Tsuki Yoru et Talim76 et aux personnes qui ont lu/laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Train :

Le wagon n°12 du train reliant Paris à Prague était particulièrement animé. Lenalee regardait, mi-amusée, mi-gênée Lavi qui tentait bruyamment d'attirer l'attention de Kanda sur ce qu'il disait.

- Mais enfin, Yû ! Admets que l'on ne sait jamais où va un train ! On sait qu'il nous emmène quelque part, loin, on a une idée de la destination, mais on n'a en réalité aucune assurance que le train nous y conduise vraiment !

- Ce train va à Prague, crétin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que les aiguilleurs des voies n'ont pas décidé de changer de direction et qu'ils ne nous amènent pas en ce moment même à Moscou ?

- S'ils font ça, je les tranche d'un coup de Mugen. Et c'est ce qu'il va aussi t'arriver si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite !

- Ahlàlàlà, mon pauvre Yû... Toujours aussi imperméable aux métaphores ! Pourquoi ai-je donc espéré un brin de compréhension de ta part ?

Tout en soupirant dramatiquement, le roux se leva et sortit du wagon, avertissant ses camarades qu'il allait faire une ronde dans le train.

Une fois seuls, Lenalee essaya de défendre son turbulent ami auprès du froid Japonais et glissa :

- Tu sais, Kanda, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Les voyages en train sont en effet une bonne métaphore pour la vie ou les histoires d'amour. Ils ne démarrent jamais quand on s'y attend, on ignore où ils nous déposeront exactement...

- Certes.

Heureuse que le jeune homme lui réponde, la Chinoise lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Mais certains trains sont condamnés à dérailler, Lenalee.

Son sourire se figea instantanément sur ses lèvres et elle fut soudain prise d'une peur horrible, absurde, irrationnelle. De la peur qu'il sache tout, qu'il ait tout remarqué. Qu'il sache que ses rêves n'étaient hantés que par une seule et même ombre, une ombre qui régnait sans partage sur le monde des songes et qui s'infiltrait dans chacun des siens.

Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume, força son cœur à ralentir, son sourire à s'étirer. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible. Personne ne savait.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du voyage qui compte, Kanda, ce sont les personnes avec lesquelles on le fait.

Qu'importe que notre train fonce droit dans un mur, pourvu que l'on soit ensemble.

* * *

Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné en lisant, j'ai écrit cette ficclet pour m'amuser et jouer avec des références. Vous pourrez donc en trouver principalement deux : la première à une chanson en langue française datant d'il y a environ 4 ans (surtout le titre de cette chanson et certaines de ses paroles, qu'on retrouve dans les répliques de Lavi et Lenalee), la seconde à un film récent (pour une réplique qui revient à plusieurs reprises et l'un des thèmes du film). Si vous devinez, je vous offre une ficclet sur ce couple sur le thème de votre choix (délai d'attente : de 1 à 2 ans).

J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu. Encore désolée pour mon retard et merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Fragilité

**Titre : **Sur la route

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Résumé :** Recueil de ficclets sur le couple RoadLenalee.

**Rating :** K+ pour langage un peu grossier

**Couple :** RoadLenalee

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une autre ficclet ! Comme je l'avais déjà dit pour la précédente, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ce recueil. Seulement, étant donné mes études actuelles et mon manque de temps en général, je ne peux pas prévoir si je posterai le prochain « chapitre » dans un mois ou six, toutes mes excuses…

Cette ficclet ne contient pas de spoilers. Merci comme toujours à mes très chères Tsuki Yoru et Talim76 et aux personnes qui ont lu/laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Il ne te pardonnera jamais ce que tu as fait, tu en as conscience ?

- Rien à foutre.

Kanda avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, si vite que Lavi devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la voix d'Allen hurla « CONNARD, REVIENS ICI ! ».

Lavi attrapa Kanda par la manche et le tira rapidement vers une porte au bout du couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans une section des archives ordinairement interdite au public. Lavi en verrouilla la porte puis se tourna vers le Japonais.

- Allen va détruire tout le QG jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve.

- C'est _toi_ qui as refusé de me laisser m'expliquer avec lui !

- Je n'appelle pas un combat à mort une « explication ». On a eu suffisamment de décès pour aujourd'hui.

Kanda garda obstinément le regard fixé dans le vide, loin de l'unique prunelle verte de l'héritier Bookman.

- Je pense que tu devrais vraiment lui dire la vérité.

- Non.

- Au moins à Komui alors ! C'est de Lenalee dont il est question, bordel !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne voulait pas. Même toi, tu n'étais pas censé être au courant !

- Pas au courant de quoi ? Qu'elle t'avait fait promettre que tu la tuerais si jamais son Innocence se retournait contre elle, pour ne pas finir comme Suman Dark ?

Un silence plus lourd que le plomb s'abattit entre les deux Exorcistes. Les poings crispés, le visage tordu à la fois par la colère et la peine, le roux attendait que l'homme en face de lui lui réponde. Enfin, Kanda murmura :

- Elle disait que j'étais le seul à qui elle pouvait demander ça.

Le Bookman ricana sinistrement.

- Elle avait raison. Tu étais le seul avec un cœur suffisamment insensible pour accepter une demande pareille.

Le regard qui lui envoya le Japonais était vibrant de colère.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle se fasse dévorer par son Innocence peut-être ?

- Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que ça allait arriver ? Pourquoi son arme s'est retournée contre elle ? Une Innocence n'attaque son compatible que s'il trahit Dieu et s'allie aux Noé !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Lavi.

* * *

Quand Tyki entra dans le salon du manoir de son frère, Road était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, la joue collée sur la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait la pluie qui s'abattait au dehors. L'eau avait trempé le Noé mais il souriait de toutes ses dents quand il posa un petit objet métallique sur le guéridon de la pièce. Road n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un bouton du manteau de l'Exorciste que venait de tuer le Noé du plaisir.

- C'était presque trop facile de le tuer ! Ces Exorcistes sont décidément d'une fragilité déconcertante, lâcha le brun dans un ricanement mauvais.

Road acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui... Tellement fragiles.

Tyki ne vit jamais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Joie de vivre, joie de vivre U.U

J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
